carminitefandomcom-20200213-history
Coral
When she was young, Coral spent much of her time dedicated to filling every sketchbook she could with images of models wearing her own clothing designs. Coral also dabbled in fine art and writing. She wrote several short illustrated stories, with largely surreal and nonsensical plotlines, often involving the protagonists traveling to other worlds outside of Carminite where they would meet and interact with humans. Coral began to imagine just what the humans would wear, coming up with increasingly more and more exotic and impractical designs for the human outfits. Most of her information came from books on humans. Coral learned Common so that the human characters in her novels could speak it to each other in the illustrations. In fact her most recent story titled Wandering in Circles Home, and featuring titular character, human, Rilro Rabbins was written entirely in Common. It was not widely received, partly because her story was so surreal, often times with characters or plot threads being dropped and started for no apparent reason. In an effort to promote her work, Coral hung dozens of hand drawn flyers of Rilro Rabbins around Ventis. A few days later, while out hanging more Rilro Rabbi, she was stopped by a town guard, who in her hands, was holding several ripped pictures of Rilro Rabbins. The guard had gotten multiple complaints of the image, finding the mouth particularly unsettling. Coral cussed out the town for not understanding her artistic vision. She soon after moved to Aeris, Vox to start her own fashion line, inspired by the humans. Most of what she made was excessive layers upon layers of clothing with fur trims. Coral was exceptionally interested in the upper half of the garments, but by the time she got to the lower half, she often gave up and left the fabric untouched, making some very flowy, overly long skirts. She often said, they looked nice and she didn’t want to ruin a good outfit by messing with it. However, she occasionally did make pants, although, she never really got the hang of making them look anything other than extremely feminine. Although she did love making the base outfit, Coral’s real passion was in the accessories. Hats, socks, capes, necklaces, bracelets, scarves, sashes, and gloves among many others were all sold at her store, The Tool Box. Coral liked them so much, she made a ranking system in which an item was given a number of points dependent on style, pattern, and functionality. She then began making entire outfit sets and selling them, marketing them as having the highest amount of points. What Coral didn’t realize was that just because the outfits had the highest point values, it didn’t mean the styles of the many, many accessories matched each other at all. This made all the outfits look busy and thrown together rather than designed. The Tool Box didn’t get too many customers, but it was so novel, it did develop a cult following, Sir Sigh being the most well known of the group. He praised Coral for the individuality and free spirit of her outfits over conventional attractiveness, and said she had the soul of a "true artist". Coral maintained a rather angry style of speak, often swearing at customers. However, beware of just how ridiculous the actual words were in contrast to the tone of voice Coral spoke them in (often times almost a monotone) it began part of the store’s act. Despite how much the Genasi liked looking at the clothing, Coral never seemed to be able to convince them to purchase anything, and made most of her money drawing other Genasi’s commissions for artwork. Her spirit is unbroken by any negative comments, and Coral fully believes that her shop will become one of the most influential buildings on Carminite.